minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Collother
The Collother (formed as a composite of "colossus" and "nether") is a mysterious dimension. The player will probably feel small due to the fact that every pixel is magically transformed into a block in the Collother, but the functions of each block remain normally. The portal will also be gigantic. This will have its own blocks, the Pixel block, where ALL hues, saturations and luminosities of every pixel in the texture of a block can be accessed. The Pixel block does not appear in the Creative inventory, cannot be middle-clicked, and have counterparts; the Furnace Pixel block, the Workbench Pixel block, the Bed Pixel block, etc., which have GUIs according to their corresponding block pixel. There are also Bottle Pixel blocks which appear on giant brewing stand, having Potion Pixel blocks in them to resemble an Overworld brewing stand, and also have the Burning Furnace Pixel block, appearing on the furnace pixel whilst cooking, transforming other pixels nearby to resemble a real furnace, and it actually does work, COMPLETELY resembling the real furnace. Apparently, the "burning-while-not-cooking" bug also works on the Giant Furnace. All blocks sparkle the bonemeal sparkle effect for 1 second before transforming into a giant block. The transformation teleports or "pushes" the player away from it to prevent suffocation. TNT Pixel blocks can also explode, removing all nearby TNT Pixel blocks as well as itself and turning into one Giant Primed TNT entity, creates an explosion that destroys the same area as an Overworld TNT, only instead of blocks being destroyed, whole 16x16 pixel formations are destroyed to be a realistic Collother, and Obsidian Pixel blocks formed in a way that every Obsidian block in a Nether portal in a 16x16 pixel formation will also allow you to transport into a giant Nether, and End Portal Frame pixel blocks can be placed in, capable of containing giant eyes of ender (no need to craft because normal eyes of ender can be placed in, and it is instantly transformed into a giant one) and transporting you into a giant End, with a giant Enderdragon, giant ender crystals and giant Endermen. Water and Lava pixel blocks are also capable of flowing, and modded blocks and portals and fanon blocks and portals can still function, however you will have to place the texture directory and name in "collotherblocks.txt" in the ".minecraft" AppData Roaming directory. "collotheritems.txt", "collothermobs.txt", "collotherdiemsions.txt" and "collotherbiomes.txt" function for items, mobs, dimensions and biomes respectively. Non-solid blocks remain non-solid as pixel blocks. Mobs Giant mobs appear here, including giant witches, ocelots, wolves, slimes (which are currently accessible through commands), and the long-lost giant zombie (the giant zombie is already present, but has no code to spawn normally in the Overworld. It is codenamed and technically named as "Giant"). Giant zombies and skeletons still burn in the daytime. Items Giant mobs and blocks will drop giant counterparts of their items, which are raised up instead of held by the player (see Galacticraft's rockets). Giganuggets are crafted by crafting a golden nugget in a Giant Crafting Table and ONLY a Giant Crafting Table (this can be achieved by differing the Giant Crafting Table's GUI code, yet using the same GUI texture and references), and cannot be crafted in a normal crafting table. Giganuggets can then be used to spawn giant blocks in other dimensions, but destroying a pixel block in another dimension destroys all pixel blocks associated with it, as is in the Collother. Biomes Giant biomes can render here, with Giant Cactus blocks in the Collosus Desert that are still capable of damaging the player, and Giant Snow blocks in the Collosus IcePlains that are still capable of freezing Giant Water into Giant Ice, and many more respective Collosus biomes. Category:Dimensions